1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for verifying pedal actions in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, information regarding whether an accelerator pedal was pressed was gathered from the event data recorder. However the event data recorder is subservient to the main system controller and thus if an error were to occur in the main system controller it would be difficult or impossible to ascertain whether the data obtained and stored in the event data recorder is entirely accurate.